2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Ranged
Introduction to Ranged Ranged is a combat skill that consists of many different kinds of weapons, such as a shortbow , longbow , knifes , darts, javelins and crossbows. With ranged, similar to magic , it's possible to kill your enemy from a distance, this can give an archer an advantage in combat , most importantly when it is vital to get the first hit in such activities as the duel arena and pking . It might be important to remember that meleers have a weakness to ranged attacks, however mages have the advantage of rangers, this is called the combat triangle . Tutorial Island You encounter in ranged combat on Tutorial Island and the combat instructor Vannaka tells you about the basics of ranged. You are given a bow and 50 bronze arrows and instructed to kill a level 2 rat through railings. Here you realise the usefulness of being able to attack something without risking damage. Attack styles Ranged has the three attacks styles of Rapid, Accurate, and long range. These all allow for xp gains in the skills : ranged, hitpoints , and (for long range) defence .It is recomended for a players fastest xp gain to use a rapid attacks style as it is faster and in the long run you will gain levels faster. Ranged bonus Ranged armour offers the highest ranged bonus' and magic defences. Short bows are recomended over longbows because they hit quicker, and thus a quicker xp gain.Rangers can use equipment such as amulets to increace bonus' and special prayers . Ranged weapons Ranged weapons include: Bows, throwing knives , darts , javelins , and thrownaxes . Bows Bows are the most popular ranged weapon in 2006scape. They require two hands to wield and because of their lack of a shield people might opt for an alternative that can hold a shield, or godbook . The most powerful bow is the crystal bow and the weakess is the normal bow . Bows use ammunition in the form of arrows , the most popular is generally bronze because of how cheap it is but for a richer player they can choose rune . For a new player starting out the best bow is the normal shortbow until they reach around level 30 ranged and can change for a maple shortbow , the best bow that can be bought without the need of a quest, or 750,000gp is the magic short bow weilded at level 50 ranged. Throwing weapons These types of weapons are mainly only picked over bows for their speed, these are popular to low levels as it gains them quick xp and thus faster leveling. To wield them requires the quest: Tourist Trap . Other places people might use these is in pking or boss killing as this activities require you to deal damage as quickly as possible. Dwarf multicannon Unlike any other weapon in the game the cannon can hit up to 30 consistantly against a group of monsters reguardless of their level. This cannon is a useful tool for slayer tasks as it kills so quickly. The cannon requires cannonballs to fire which both can be bought from other players, or made. The cannon can not be created however and can be bought after the completetion of the quest: dwarf cannon . Armour Leather armour snakeskin armour Dragonhide armour Dragon hide armour relates in many ways to the crafting skill and combat as you need to collect the hides of dragons and craft them with crafting. Other: *Archer helm *robbin hood hat *ranger boots *archer ring Training ranged Category:Skills